Under the Umbrella
by xFairyLightx
Summary: Pequeño one-shot basado en la escena final del segundo capítulo de origen "Stone Heart". ADVERTENCIA: el fic contiene spoilers así que si no has visto los capítulos de origen te recomiendo no leerlo.
**¡Hola! Bueno, este es el primer fic que escribo y también es el primero que hago sobre Miraculous Ladybug. Será un pequeño one-shot basado en la escena final del segundo capítulo de origen llamado "Stone Heart", con algunas modificaciones de mi parte.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: el fic contiene spoilers por lo que si no has visto los capítulos de origen te recomiendo no leerlo.**

 ** _Disclaimer: El universo y los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y asociados._**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo con la lectura ^-^.**

* * *

La batalla del día anterior contra el akuma la había dejado algo agotada pero a la vez emocionada. Marinette se dio cuenta de que ser Ladybug era genial y que ahora contaba con un nuevo compañero para luchar a su lado, Chat Noir.

Ella se levantó de buen humor esa mañana y se dirigió a la escuela. Al acercarse a la entrada se encontró con su amiga Alya quien empezó a hablarle sobre el "Ladyblog", un nuevo proyecto con el cual buscaba obtener todo tipo de información sobre la superheroína y su compañero que la habían salvado tanto a ella como al resto de los ciudadanos de París.

Mientras ambas chicas seguían hablando se dirigieron a su salón de clase; estando allí Marinette tomó la decisión de sentarse junto a su nueva amiga en los asientos donde acostumbraba a estar antes de que cierta persona la sacara de ahí. Cuando Chloé y Sabrina llegaron se sorprendieron de ver a Marinette y a Alya en sus asientos pero la chica se dispuso a hacerle frente a la rubia, mandándola a sentar en los puestos de la primera fila; Chloé armó un berrinche como siempre mientras que Alya felicitó a su amiga por dicha acción.

Unos minutos después Adrien entró al salón y saludó a Nino en el camino, cuando llegó a su puesto saludó amablemente a Alya y a Marinette pero esta última solo lo ignoró volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado al recordar el incidente del chicle. El chico se entristeció un poco por su indiferencia y se sentó, momento en el cual Nino aprovechó para hablarle.

– Si tú quieres hacer amigos, deberías hablar con Marinette. Ya sabes, acerca del chicle... – le dijo el moreno.

– Pero ¿qué le voy a decir a ella? – preguntó el rubio.

– Solo tienes que decirle la verdad.

– De acuerdo... ¡Lo haré Nino! – dijo Adrien con una sonrisa.

El resto de la clase transcurrió con normalidad; Marinette y Adrien a veces se miraban de reojo mientras el otro no estaba observando pero todas sus interacciones llegaban hasta allí, no se hablaron en ningún momento.

...

Ya era tarde y prácticamente todos los estudiantes se habían retirado a sus hogares. Marinette fue una de las últimas en irse y cuando salió se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo por lo que no le quedó de otra sino esperar a que escampara para poder irse a su casa. Adrien venía saliendo justamente ya que lo estaban esperando y pasó al lado de la chica, deteniéndose en el sitio.

– ¡Hola! – saludó alegremente a su compañera.

Marinette volvió a voltear su mirada hacia el lado contrario de él ya que aún estaba algo molesta por aquella mala broma que creyó que el rubio le había hecho. Adrien suspiró, abrió su paraguas y caminó unos pocos pasos más.

– Solo quería que supieras... – comenzó a hablar el chico – Que aquella vez estaba tratando de quitar la goma de tu asiento... Es la verdad.

Marinette se quedó observándolo detenidamente y sin decir una palabra.

– Yo nunca había ido a una escuela antes... Nunca había tenido amigos. Todo esto, para mí, es un poco nuevo... – terminó de decir él mientras la observaba de reojo.

Adrien suspiró tranquilamente, se sentía bien consigo mismo al decirle toda la verdad. Él sabía que posiblemente la chica no diría nada así que en un pequeño impulso se volteó y con una gran sonrisa le cedió su paraguas a ella.

– Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo así que vamos de nuevo – se rió – Soy Adrien Agreste, mucho gusto – le dijo a Marinette con la sonrisa todavía en su cara, esperando por su reacción.

La chica estaba algo ensimismada ya que no podía dejar de ver a su compañero frente a ella pero el sonido de un trueno la hizo reaccionar, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco y que su corazón latiera más rápido. – Y yo so-soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, el gusto es mío – contestó ella algo nerviosa mientras trataba de tomar el paraguas que Adrien le extendió.

– Es un lindo nombre – la halagó el chico mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

– Gracias... – respondió Marinette sonrojada dentro de su pequeño asombro y nerviosismo.

Mientras ambos seguían observándose el paraguas se cerró rápidamente sobre la cabeza de Marinette por lo que Adrien no pudo evitar reírse de eso; ella volvió a abrir el paraguas y también comenzó a reírse junto al chico que tenía enfrente. Ya se estaba sintiendo a gusto con él.

– Bueno, ¡nos vemos mañana entonces! – se despidió Adrien al tiempo que iba bajando las escaleras.

La chica seguía estando un poco en shock pero al menos alcanzó a contestarle su saludo. – Sí, nos vemos... Nos vemos namaña, digo no, hasta mañana, quiero decir... ¿Por qué estoy balbuceando? – se preguntó a sí misma. Su pequeña kwami apareció y con una risita le contestó.

– ¡Tengo una pequeña idea del por qué!

Marinette se sorprendió por su respuesta y solo atinó a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo por lo que Tikki la abrazó tiernamente. El kwami de Adrien se asomó desde su camisa para molestarlo un poco.

– ¡Es tu primer día en la escuela y ya tienes una novia!

– Pff, estás hablando sin sentido, solo es una amiga – le respondió a Plagg – Una amiga... – terminó de repetir con una sonrisa y una mirada de dulzura hacia la que sería su nueva amiga a partir de ese momento. El rubio se montó en su carro y se fue directo a su casa, mientras Marinette seguía con la mirada al vehículo hasta perderse en la distancia.

Ella soltó un suspiro y con una sonrisa emprendió el camino de regreso a su hogar. Tanto Marinette como Adrien no se dieron cuenta de que el Maestro Fu, quien les otorgó sus miraculous, y su kwami los habían estado observando todo ese tiempo.

– Excelente elección, Maestro – dijo el kwami de nombre Wayzz.

– Esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro – le contestó el maestro con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba su pequeña barba, sabiendo que había elegido a unos buenos portadores para usar los miraculous de la buena y la mala suerte.

...

Al día siguiente...

Adrien llegó temprano al salón de clases y saludó a sus compañeros, entre ellos su nueva amiga Marinette, a la cual le dedicó una linda sonrisa, razón por la que ella se puso nerviosa otra vez y en respuesta solo logró levantar su mano para saludarlo de vuelta. Cuando se tranquilizó se quedó observando a su amigo por un largo rato más.

Una sonrojada y risueña Marinette se dio cuenta de que lo que había pasado la tarde anterior bajo aquel paraguas había sido muy importante para ambos. Estaba segura de que ese momento tan impredecible pero especial marcó el inicio de una bella amistad y quizás de algo mucho más profundo. Lo pensó bastante pero su corazón le dijo de alguna forma que Adrien se iba a convertir en alguien indispensable para ella con el paso del tiempo y solo esperaba que así fuera...

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado :D.**

 **Aquí les dejo el nombre del video de la famosa "escena de la sombrilla" entre Marinette y Adrien, uno de los momentos Adrienette más bellos y especiales que he visto hasta ahora.**

 _Umbrella Scene Miraculous Ladybug/Stone Heart/French_ (escriban este nombre en Youtube ya que no puedo poner el link).

 **Lamento si tuve algún error al momento de escribir pero traté de ser lo más cuidadosa posible. Si les gustó pueden dejar algún review, eso me animaría mucho ^^.**

 **¡Nos vemos! o/.**


End file.
